Life of two girls
by XiahSshi
Summary: [Hiatus] Two sisters are new at Seigaku. They're related to a Seigaku Regular. What kind of adventures will they have with the Seigaku Regulars and other characters in Prince of Tennis?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this is my first story so no flames please! **

**Disclaimer: Me do not own PoT.**

Life of two girls Chapter one

Minamura Azul hurried down the street. She just moved here but she has been here a couple of times because her cousin lives here and she kinda knows where to go. Her mom wanted her to buy groceries because they just got here today and needed food. Her mom gave her money to buy enough food for today and tomorrow. When she was too busy looking to her left she accidentally bumped into a boy (The uniform was Seigaku's). "Gomen ne!" she said.

"That's okay." The boy said. (It was Fuji) "You look lost do you need directions?"

"Yes please. I was looking for a nearby grocery store. I just moved here."

Fuji smiled and walked her to the grocery store and said goodbye. Azul thanked him and went inside the grocery store. As she walked down the aisles she looked at all the food. She only had 4000 yen. 'Let's see I need food to last for dinner, and all meals tomorrow. There's me, mom and Mako.' Azul ended up getting a 5lb bag of rice, eggs, meat, milk and some vegetables. She also picked up some tea bags. As she walked home she thought about the boy that helped her earlier. She wondered if she was going to the same school as him. She came up with an idea to thank him and went into a bakery that was near. She came out with a bag. Inside she had some sweets and candy in the bag. She was going to make a small gift for him. Her cousin, Tezuka was going to the same school as her. When Azul got home she went to the kitchen where her mom, Akari was.

"Thanks dear." Akari said and took the things out the grocery bag.

"Mom? What school am I going to?"

"You're going to Seigaku. Oh and while you were gone I went to get your schedule and some uniforms." Mom said and looked at Azul. "Why? What's that?" Looking at the bag I had sweets in.

"Oh, I got lost and a boy that goes to seigaku helped me so I wanted to make a gift for him. Just in case I see him."

"Oh does nee-san have a crush on him?" A voice said coming into the room.

Azul blushed. "I do not! Its just a thank you gift. You're a mean little sister Mako!" Mom smiled

"Is dinner ready yet mom?" Mako asked sitting at the table. Azul just ran into her room and took out the things she bought and put the things on her desk and looked at her tennis things and remembered that the boy had a tennis bag so she decided that the cup would be decorated with tennis things. Azul was very creative and loved crafts. Of course she also loved tennis. She dug into a box that had all her craft things and took out a paper cup and put all the other things on the desk too.

When she was finished the gift the cup was decorated with cut outs that she drew of tennis balls and rackets. The candy was inside the cup and everything was wrapped in clear wrapping paper that they use for gift baskets. She heard someone come in. It was her mom. "Azul, dinner is ready." She looked at the gift. "That's beautiful. I knew you were always very creative. Now lets eat dinner." Azul smiled and went with her mom to eat dinner. After dinner Azul and Mako tried on their uniforms and looked at their schedules. Then they went to sleep to get ready for school the next day.

The next morning Azul and Mako got up early because they were excited. They usually eat a small breakfast but today they made a pretty big American breakfast because they loved American breakfast when they were in America. After they had breakfast, they had to wait for Tezuka because on the way to school, Azul's house was on the way so they walked to school together. On the way to school Mako skipped in circles around Azul and Tezuka because she couldn't just walk.

Azul suddenly remembered something. "Tezuka-kun, do you know anybody with brown hair and has his eyes closed?"

"Fuji Syusuke" Was all Tezuka said. Leaving Azul with a confused face.

"Mako wants to join the girl's tennis club but I don't. So since both of your practices end at the same time can I go see your practice?"

"Fine, just don't cause any trouble." Tezuka replied and they never said anything until they got to Seigaku.

When they got to school, Tezuka had to show Mako to her class and then take Azul to hers. When they passed people in the 2nd year building Azul and Mako could hear whispering about them like: "Who's the new girl." and "Is Tezuka going out with one of them?"

"Hey Azul, is Tezuka really that popular, he's just captain of the tennis club." Mako whispered to Azul. Azul just giggled.

After Mako went to her class, Tezuka and Azul had the same class so they went to the classroom and Tezuka introduced Azul to all the 3rd year regulars. Kikumaru decided to call Azul, Azul-chan. She now knew Kikumaru, Oishi, Inui, Kawamura, Fuji and of course, Tezuka. Her eyes set on Fuji, he was the boy that helped her yesterday.

Fuji smiled and said "Nice meeting you again, Azu-chan." Azul just smiled.

Kikumaru had a funny face on his face. "Nyaa? Did you guys meet already?"

"Fuji-kun helped me yesterday" Azul said while looking into her bag. Everybody was curious why she was looking for something. "Ah-hah, I found it" she said and dug into her bag. She pulled out a little gift and handed it to Fuji. "For helping me yesterday" She said as she handed it to Fuji.

Everybody looked inside the clear wrapping and saw all the candy and sweets inside there. "Wow .You're so lucky Fuji. I wish I could of got one from Azu-Chan."

"I'll give one if you do me a favor Kikumaru-kun." Azul said to Kikumaru. Kikumaru asked what the favor was. "Can you show me where all my classes are?" Kikumaru smiled and nodded. "Oh and can you play a game of tennis with me after your Tennis club practice." Everybody looked at her. "I just want to play a little. I want Tezuka-kun to see how strong I got." Everybody looked at Tezuka and back at Azul. "Tezuka-kun taught me all about tennis when we were little and when I moved I promised Tezuka I would be a great tennis player."

After school rolled by and Azul had to walk with Mako to the tennis court for the girl's tennis club because Mako was still kind of lost in Seigaku and Azul knew most of it because of Kikumaru. Mako wanted to watch her play Kikumaru because she knew Azul was good but didn't know how good Kikumaru was. After Mako got to the tennis club Azul decided to go she the boy's tennis club's practice. When she got there she was greeted by Fuji. The tennis club was doing practice matches and Kikumaru was playing Momo(Funny pairing for matches yeah?). Azul looked at Kikumaru's stance. "He's an acrobactic player right?" she asked. Fuji looked at her with his eyes open. "I know because of his stance and his movements." She just said. Then it was Fuji's turn and he was playing against Inui. 'Hah, Inui going to lose' Azul thought 'Fuji's a prodigy. Even if you have a lot of data it's hard to find a prodigy's weakness.' And of course, Fuji had won. She watched every single match and the practice was over. She told Tezuka to tell them to wait to put away the nets and balls because she was playing Kikumaru a game.

"Freshman, One more game is going to be played don't put away the nets." Kikumaru said. Everybody looked at Tezuka. Tezuka just nodded. "Oishi, please be the referee." Oishi just nodded.

"Finally!" Everybody heard. They looked at where the voice was coming from. It was Azu-chan in her tennis clothes and her tennis racket. Her racket was white. Even the grip. She walked up to the net. "I'm ready to play, Kikumaru-kun. No tie-breaks." And she walked to the baseline. "Ready!"

Everybody was so confused. Kikumaru versus the new girl? Everybody knew Kikumaru was going to win. Or was he?

"One set match. Azu-Chan to serve." Azul threw the ball up and served a twist serve. Kikumaru didn't hit it he just let it pass him. Everybody was amazed. This girl can hit a twist serve? You could hear the freshman and second years in the tennis club say that. "15-0"

"Okay, the twist serve is getting old? Okay I'll hit another serve." Azul said and served a regular serve. When Kikumaru lobbed the ball Azul jumped up and smashed the ball. It went passed Kikumaru and just like the hakugei it came back to Azul. "That's called my Jump Smash Return. I don't use wind but it's just like one move somebody can do here."

As the game went on, the game ended in a tie. They both were tired and out of breath. After they shook hands, Azul fell on the ground and couldn't walk. Fuji ended up carry her on his back to the Minamura's house. When she regained her health her, the regulars and Mako were walked to drop of Mako and Azul because Azul could faint again. "Why were you so tired after the match?" Momo asked.

"Just tell them" Mako said. Azul just sighed. Everybody just looked at her when she took a breath.

"Okay. The Smash Return takes up a lot of my stamina so I usually use it once every game during a one set match. But it was the only of some moves that I know, most don't take a lot of stamina but the smash return requires a lot of stamina in one body to use it so many times." Azul said and then took a deep breathe to continue. "Anyways, since it's Friday do all of you guy want to come over to our house? We have a backyard with a tennis court and my mom always asks our chef makes huge dinners on Fridays."

Everybody asked if it was okay with her mom so Mako called her mom to ask her. "Mom, can Tezuka and some the regulars come over for dinner and play some tennis? Yeah. Really? Okay!" Mako flipped her cellphone closed and turned to Azul. "Dad's home from his business trip and brought home a huge box of things for us and our friends. Must be tennis stuff."

When everybody got to Azul's house, she led them through the gate and opened the glass door. When she told them they can leave their shoes shelf she waited for them and walked into a huge living room that had a lot of couches. She told them they can sit anywhere and she saw the huge box. It was as tall as Ryoma and she had to get a stool to open it. When she opened the flaps grabbed a box that was inside the box and sat on the carpet to open it. It was full of cases of grip tape of all different colors. She walked around to everybody and told them that they can choose a grip tape. Most of them chose the black grip tape and Mako and Azul went through each of the boxes and they were all tennis stuff. When they went through most of the boxes, they was grip tape, strings, sweat bands and tennis balls. Everybody looked at all the things they got.

"My dad likes tennis and is a big business man and is friends with a lot of people that own tennis companies, like the company that makes your rackets and makes your uniforms." Azul said and took out a racket that looks exactly like Tezuka's. "Here Tezuka-kun, I got it specially made for you. See? There's your initial on the bottom." She turned it upside down and had the initial "T" on the bottom. After she gave Tezuka the racket, it was dinner time so she told them to follow her to the dining room. There was a big dining table. 6 chairs on each side, one in the middle on one of the sides which was probably for Azul and Mako's dad. Mako sat on the middle chair's right side and left one seat open next to the middle chair and Azul sat on the chair's left side across from Mako . "Fuji-kun! Come sit next to me." She said pointing to the seat next to her left.. Fuji smiled and sat next to her. "Dad wants you to sit here Tezuka since he hasn't seen you in a long time." She pointed to the seat on the other side of her. Tezuka sat next to her. Kikumaru sat across from Fuji. Kawamura sat next to Fuji then Inui then Kaidoh. Oishi sat next to Kikumaru. Then Momoshiro then Ryoma. Azul mom and dad came into the dining room and sat down.

"Wow, you have a lot of friends today, Azul, Mako" Mom said as they sat down. "Now will you introduce us to them?"

"Okay."Azul said and stood up and pointed to each of them as she said their names. "Mom, Dad, this is Fuji, Kawamura, Inui, Kaidoh, Ryoma, Momoshiro, Oishi, Kikumaru and of course you remember Tezuka." One of the maids came out and poured sparking cider into their glasses into everybody's glass. Everybody looked at the liquid that was poured into their glass. "It's sparking cider. It's a special apple juice. It's not alcohol." Azul said as she drank it. "Dinner should be ready soon."

"Azul, did you give the gift to the boy?" Her mom asked remembering that Azul took it to school today.

Mako had mischievous smile on her face. "She did. He's in this room right now." Azul blushed.

"Oh and who is the boy?" Her mom asked and looked at all the boys. Mako pointed to Fuji. "Oh, so it was you, Fuji-san."

Mako came up with another plan. She starting chanting so only her dad, her mom, Azul, Fuji and Tezuka could hear because everybody else was talking. She kept saying. "Azul likes Fuji-kun."

Fuji could she Azul's face was very red and ready to explode. Fuji new she was going to explode.

He counted down three… two… one…. He covered his ears.

Azul put her hands down on the table and yelled. "Urusai! I only like Fuji as a friend." Everybody shut up and looked at Azul. The girl has snapped.

"but you guys look like a good couple." Her Mom said. "ah my girl is growing up. Right honey?" Azul's dad nodded. Azul was now getting irritated. She didn't say anything until dinner came.

The maid came in and came around everybody with her cart. "Tonight's dinner is katsudon." Everybody besides Azul's family and Tezuka looked at their food. It looked so good. "ITADAKIMASU!" everybody said and then started eating. After dinner, Azul told them there's still one more thing. They were all served dessert. They all went out to the back ad she told them to get their shoes before because there going outside. When they got outside it was a huge backyard with two tennis courts.

"WOW." Everybody said before Azul and Mako went to a small wooden made cabinet. They opened it and it was full of all kinds of tennis rackets. Azul reached inside and grabbed one of the two hanging on the wall. It was a black racket with a white grip.

"Anybody want to play a one set match with me?" Azul said. There was no takers. Mako said she would. So Kikumaru said he would be the referee. Mako put on a sweatband on her had and tied her hair up in a ponytail. Azul's hair was already in pigtails so she put on a blue visor with her white outfit.

"One set match. Azul to serve." Kikumaru said.

"I'm not going to lose to you today Azul!" Mako said.

"Fine by me. Doesn't mean you'll win. There are no tiebreaks." Azul said. "Want to see a new serve I made?" She asked Mako. Azul tossed the ball up and served it. It looked like a regular serve. When it reaches the ground it spun like the twist serve. It was on Azul right side which was her forehand. When it bounced up it went to Mako's left side. Everybody face looked surprised. What kind of serve was that? "I call it my reverse serve. When it lands on your forehand it bounced to your backhand side." The game went on. It the end Azul won 6-4. "I'm still always winning."

Everybody went home after that and tomorrow was their game against Hyotei. She remembered that her old neighbor and friend Atobe was in Hyotei. She was seeing a friend tomorrow too.

TO BE CONTINUED….

**A/N: Okay. I need you guys to vote. Just submit a review with his name in it. Okay I need to find out a good pairing for Mako. Here's the candidates. (If it the a person I don't like gets first place I'm going to choose the second place person.) You can oly vote once but review as much as you want. I want all votes in by May 10, 2006!**

**Candidates:**

**Kajimoto Takahisa **

**Hajime Mizuki**

**Akaya Kirihara (When he becomes good. He will become good because I saw the episode when he becomes good.)**

**Saeki Kojirou **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay's heres the second chapter. And the winner is: Akaya Kirihara! Please come forward!**

**Kirihara: Thank You! Thank you very much!**

**Me:-.-' Okay while he's pretending he's in fame lets get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis (Tennis on ohjisama)**

**Life of two girls :Chapter two**

Fuji laid in the dark before he went to sleep. 'Does Azul really like me?' he thought. 'Azul blushed when Mako said that she likes me. Do I like her too?' He turned to his side. 'okay maybe I do like her.' Then he fell asleep. He would see if she would like to walk with him to the game against Hyotei Gakuen.

Azul couldn't sleep because she kept thinking about what she did at dinner today. She shouldn't have did that because Fuji was next to her. She did like Fuji but she was scared that he might not have feelings for her. She went to sleep after a while.

The next morning Azul got up early. She walked into the bathroom to wash her face. She had her own bathroom so she washed her face and brushed her teeth. She went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good Morning Azul-san" the maid said. The chef didn't come in the mornings so the maids would make something if the family was hungry. "Would you like me to make something for breakfast?"

"No, its okay. I'll just eat a cereal bar." Azul said while reaching into the cupboard for a cereal bar. Her dad comes from America a lot and brings them home some American snacks so Azul usually ate a cereal bar that her dad brings back. Azul took it upstairs into her room. While holding her cereal bar in one hand her other hand was scrolling through her closet. Most of her clothes were tennis clothes. She picked out a white tank top with red straps and a blue skirt. She just brushed and put her hair in a high ponytail when her cellphone begun to ring she opened I and it read: Fuji Syusuke.

She answered it. "Hai?" She waited a few seconds before she heard Fuji. _Ohayo Azul-chan, you're up early. _"Yeah, I can't wait to see you guys play Hyotei." _Do you want to walk with me to the courts with me then?_ "Sure." She said. She remembered that Mako said she was going to go later so that Azul could go without her. _Okay, I'll be there in about ten minutes. See you then. _Then he hung up. Azul smiled.

Azul took her small bag and put her phone and wallet in there. She put it around her neck and let it hang on the back of her hip. She put on her socks and went to the door. She took her tennis shoes and went outside. She saw Fuji waiting at the gate so she ran to the gate and opened and went outside then closed it. "Ohayo, Fuji kun." She said.

"Ohayo, Azul-chan" and they walked to the courts where the tournament was.

"Fuji-kun, do you have somebody that you like?" Azul asked. Fuji looked at me.

"Why?" He asked

"Because I have somebody I like but I'm not sure that he likes me back." She said. She had a very worried look on her face.

"Who do you like?"

"I like..." She said and then she said. "you."

Fuji had a shocked face on. "I also like you too." He said. "Would you consider being my girlfriend?" (SOOOOOOO unlike Fuji. Sry, I had to do that! Hee hee.)

Azul suddenly turned happy. "Okay" She said. She hugged his arm. "Don't tell anybody yet." Fuji nodded. "Since you call me by my first name, I going to call you Syusuke-kun." She said and they walked together to the courts. When they got there, she let go of his arm.

"Oi! Fuji! Azul-chan! Over here!" Kikumaru yelled waving to us. Fuji and Azul made their way over to the team. They had to wait for Oishi, but it ended up that Oishi had injured his right wrist helping a pregnant woman who was going into labor. Momo ended up taking Oishi's place but the golden pair wasn't playing today. She stood next to Fuji.

"Doubles 2 between Hyotei Gakuen and Seishun Gakuen will now begin." The person on the microphone said.

"Ganbatte!" Azul said to Kikumaru. Just as she finished she saw Mako running toward her. Mako was out of breath. Azul knew Mako left the house late. "You should have left the house earlier."

"not now Azul, the match is about to start." Mako said and turned to watch the match. Azul turned to watch the match also. Kikumaru and Momo weren't doing so hot but they won the match somehow. She was happy that they won and wanted to know who was playing in doubles 1 because Kikumaru and Oishi were usually in doubles 1. Doubles 1 was Inui and Kaidoh. In the middle of the game Azul had to use the restroom. She came back and the game was over. Doubles 1 had lost. There was disappointment but everybody was proud because it was close. The next match was singles 3. Which was Kawamura against Kabaji. Azul legs started to hurt because of standing too long so she decided to sit. As she watched the game she was amazed. Both Kawamura and Kabaji weren't giving up. It ended up in a no game but Azul still was amazed by this game. It was Fuji's turn now.

Azul got exicted. This is her first time seeing Syusuke play. She was laughing at how Ryoma wanted to be the bench coach because Ryuzaki-sensei had to take Kawamura and also took Kabaji to the hospital and she asked who was going to be bench coach. Ryoma ended up becoming bench coach. "Ganbatte! Syusuke-kun." Azul said so Fuji could hear and waved at him. He just smiled back at her.

Mako, the regulars, the 3 freshmen boys and Sakuno had a suspicious look on. "Since when have you been calling Fuji Syusuke-kun?" Mako asked.

"Uh……." was all Azul could say. " Hey the match is beginning" and she turn to the court. 'That was a close one' she thought 'If they had found out Syusuke and I starting going out today they would make fun of us and Mako would shout it out during school or something.' She snapped out of her thoughts when the match started. She was in awe when she was the disappearing serve. She didn't think she could return it. She was even more shocked when she saw his Higuma Otoshi.

When she heard this boy say to Ryoma. He said his Aniki is still is goal because of today what he showed him.

"What? You Fuji-kun's younger brother?" Mako said not too loudly because it would distract everybody. He nodded. "Azul this is Fuji-kun's younger bro" Mako said pulling Azul next to her because she was watch the match.

Azul had a shocking face on. "You're Syusuke-kun's younger brother." He nodded again. "What's your name?"

"Fuji Yuuta" He said.

"I'm Minamura Azul and this is my younger sister Mako. Sorry for her rudeness. You can just call me Azul and her Mako" Azul said.

"Who you talking to, dane" They heard a voice and Yuuta just sighed. "Wow! These girls are cute, dane." A boy that looked like a duck said while coming up to them with a can of juice. "I'm Shinya. One of Yuuta's friends."

Azul was polite and introduced herself again. She and Mako went back to their spots they were watching the game from after excusing themselves.

'Why does Azul-san call my brother by his first name?' Yuuta thought while the game went on.

"Wow…" She could hear people say after Fuji revealed his last triple counter, the Hakugei. They were right Fuji was awesome. Azul thought she could never get up to her boyfriend's level in tennis. He was so strong. She was so amazed that Fuji had to wave his hand in front of her face to get her attention when he went next to her.

"Azul-chan? Are you there?" Fuji asked. He had a worried look on his face.

"Ahh! Gomen, Gomen Syusuke-kun. I was daydreaming." Azul said when she heard Fuji. "I'm okay! Really!"

Fuji smiled. "I thpught I saw you talking to my younger brother when I was playing a game." He said.

"Yeah. I don't know where he went though." She replied. "It's finally Tezuka's turn" She said as she saw Tezuka and Ryoma leave to go warm up.

"Yeah, I hope nothing wrong happens."

Yuuta and Shinya watched at the top of the bleachers. He saw Azul and Fuji having a conversation acting like they were really close. "Never thought my brother would fall in love." Yuuta said to himself. He looked at Shinya who sighed. Shinya thought he would actually get a chance with Azul-san. "Cheer up man. She likes my brother and he obviously likes her." Yuuta said to Shinya while while giving him a pat on the back. They went back down to join them.

"I'm bored" Mako said. "Azul can you come with me with to go get a drink?" Azul chuckled. Azul knew Mako didn't have any money. That's why Mako wanted Azul to come.

"Sure. Do you want one too Syusuke-kun?" Azul asked before leaving. He shook his head. "Okay, we'll be back in a little bit" She said to him before leaving. When they got to the soda machine Mako was looking at everything that you could get. Azul put the money in the machine and got herself a Ponta. She put in money again for Mako. "That's why you wanted me to come right?"

Mako nodded. "So you already found out this habit." She said and got herself a Calpico water.

When they were walking back they heard a voice. "Been a while hasn't it? Azul, Mako?" They turned and saw no other than Atobe.

"Atobe-kun!" They said and ran up to give him a hug.

"Heard you guys are going to Seigaku" He said. _Heh, Azul-chan became more prettier. I haven't seen her since last summer._ Atobe's cottage is right next to Azul's so they see each other since then.

"Yeah. We moved again but we still have the cottage." Mako said while they were walking back. Atobe went ahead of them because he had to talk to the coach so Azul and Mako came back and a lot of people we there.

"Okay, let's hurry" Azul said while increasing her speed. Azul accidentally tripped on a crack and fell. Mako saw her and ran up to her. She had a scrape on her knee but Mako went into her small backpack and took out a bandage. "Thanks Mako." Azul said while putting the bandage on and they hurried back to the courts carefully.

"Azul?" Mako asked when they were walking.

"Yes?" Azul said sipping her drink.

"Are you Fuji's girlfriend now?"

"uh….. ah……"

"Ah! You are! I know! I know!"

"Don't you dare tell anybody! We want to keep it a secret for a little bit longer."

"Yeah whatever." Mako said as they threw away their cans in the bin that was nearby and walked to the team.

"Azul what happened to your knee?" Fuji asked as Mako and Azul came back.

"Oh this? I was a klutz and tripped." Azul said.

"You should get it cleaned." Oishi said looking at her knee. He made her sit sown so he could clean it. It sorta stung for Azul. Azul was happy when he placed a new bandage. She looked all around.

A lot of people were here to watch Tezuka's and Atobe's match. Mako looked around too. Her eyes landed on a curly blacked hair boy with a Rikkaidai regulars uniform on. 'He's kinda cute.' Mako thought

Azul looked at Mako. She seemed to be staring at something. She looked at where Mako was staring and saw she was looking at a boy. She poked Fuji on the arm he looked at her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Syusuke-kun, who is that?" Azul said pointing at the boy Mako was staring at.

Fuji looked at where Azul was pointing at. "He's Kirihara Akaya. The junior ace of Rikkaidai."

Azul then poked Mako. She looked at him. "I know who you're staring at."

Mako had shocked face on.

"He's Kirihara Akaya. The junior ace of Rikkaidai." Azul said Mako didn't say anything. "He's the same age as you. Aww….. Mako likes Kirihara-kun. You guys make a good couple." Mako got really mad. Tezuka's match didn't start in another 5 minutes so Azul ran for it. Mako chased her. Azul ran past the Rikkaidai regulars that were there. Mako slipped on a can that was laying there and was falling forward. She closed her eyes ready to make contact with the ground because she usually did that in tennis. Something stopped her fall. Next thing she knew was that she was stopped by Kirihara.

Mako blushes suddenly stood up. She bowed and said. "Gomen na sai and arigato." She said when she was bowing.

"That's okay." Renji said. "We wouldn't want to see a girl get hurt." Kirihara smiled.

"I'm kinda used to it. I do a lot in tennis when I'm playing with my sister." Mako said. "She's really good." All three of the boys looked at each other. "She doesn't have to be so mean when we are playing. I rather play against my cousin, Tezuka instead of her but I have to."

All three of them had a shocked face on. This girl was related to Tezuka?

"Mako! Heads up!" They heard and a tennis ball came flying at Mako and she caught it without looking. Then Azul came up. "Who are you talking to?" Mako just looked at them.

Renji did the job. "I'm Renji, this is Sanada and this is Kirihara."

Azul smiled. "I'm Azul and this is my younger sister Mako. Sorry she didn't introduce herself earlier."

Mako suddenly got kinda mad. "I was going to introduce myself.'

Azul just smiled. "Nah, I think you'd forget."

"What! You're lucky I don't tell them who your new boyfriend is."

"Oh yeah? Well you're lucky I don't tell them who you like." Rather calmly

"What?"

Azul pat her on the back. "We should be getting back. Tezuka's match is going to start soon." She pushed Mako so that mako was a little ahead of her. "I'll give you hint" Azul said before she left. "It's one of you guys." She giggled before she ran off to catch up with Mako.

'She likes one of us?' Kirihara thought as he watched them leave. He just shook it off as he watched the match begun but he kept glancing at her during the game.

Azul and Mako got back a little before the match started. Azul walked up to Fuji and whispered something in his ear. "Mako knows." Fuji looked at Mako. Mako just nodded smiling.

During the match Mako and Azul got worried. They never knew that Tezuka had injured his left arm in his freshman year. Fuji told them that Atobe was aiming to destroy his shoulder. Azul was probably worried the most. She cared for her cousin so much because they both grew up loving tennis and were close because of it. She watched with much fear as she saw Tezuka make a serve and his shoulder finally gave in. Azul was so shocked that she couldn't move when everybody ran to help him. Mako felt she couldn't go on the court because she knew Tezuka would tell her to go back. Mako looked at Azul. Azul was holding her hand in a fist on her chest, 'Azul was probably effected the most out of everybody.' Mako thought 'Her and Tezuka have been friends since they met.'

"Azul" Azul heard her name being called. It was Tezuka. He was sitting on the bench. "Don't worry. There's no way I'm going to lose. I'm going to Nationals" Azul felt a little better. She nodded even. Though Tezuka wasn't looking at her he knew she nodded.

When the game was over Azul was shocked. Tezuka loss. "No, Tezuka" she said very softly. Fuji could hear her because he was next to her but couldn't say anything. He just put his hand on her shoulder. In the end, Ryoma had won the substitute game and Seigaku won 3 wins, 2 losses and 1 no game. Azul felt better when she went to the hospital with Fuji and Fuji to have Tezuka's arm checked out. Oishi went too. She was relieved that he didn't break his shoulder but he was to not play tennis for awhile.

When they were all waiting for the bus, Azul whispered to Fuji. "Can I tell him about us?" Fuji sort of nodded.

"Tezuka?" Azul asked and Oishi and Tezuka looked at her.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to let you know first but Oishi can know too."

"Let me know what?"

"Well…. Um….. Syusuke-kun and I are a couple now."

Oishi fell anime style. "really?"

Fuji spoke up. "Don't tell anybody yet. We want to keep it a secret until later." Tezuka and Oishi agreed to keep it a secret until Fuji and Azul decided to tell people.

TO BE CONTINUED….

**A/N: Okay this is the second chapter! Sorry it took so long. The next chapter will come out soon. Until then pleaz read and review. Thanks .**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay! This is the third chapter! I looked at all the review and they all got me motivated to hurry up and publish this and the other chapters as soon as possible. Thanks for all your wonderful review and Advice. Please keep R&R ing! **

**Kirihara: When are you gonna hook me up with Mako?**

**Me: Soon. Mischievous Smile **

**Kirihara: I can't wait too long.**

**Me: Well I'll think of a good way to hook you guys up.**

**Mako: Yay!**

**Azul: Oi! Kikumaru-g. I want to tell the others soon that me and Syusuke-kun are a couple. **

**Me: Okay, I make it in this chapter.**

**Azul: Yay**

**Me: Okay everybody no more questions I have to start the chapter or else you're not going to get what you want sooner Okay?**

**Everybody: Okay.**

**Me: Okay here's the disclaimer and the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Prince of tennis (Tennis no oujisama)**

**Chapter Three: The Secret's out!**

A few days have passed since the Hyotei Match. It was Monday. Azul and Mako didn't have time to eat so Azul just grabbed 2 cereal bars for her and Mako. They walked to school eating their cereal bar.

"Mako do you have tennis club practice today?" Azul asked after swallowing the last of her cereal bar.

"Yeah, we have practice every weekday." Mako said. "Yeah you kinda have to wait everyday. Sorry."

Azul shook her head. "It's okay. I can go watch my new boyfriend's practice." Azul had told Mako that she told Tezuka and Oishi and they promised to keep it a secret until Azul and Fuji wanted to let it out in the open.

"Nyaa? Did I hear that Azul has a boyfriend?" a voice said behind them and they looked behind them and it was Kikumaru.

"Yup" Mako said.

Azul sighed. "Guess there's no getting out of this one huh?" Kikuamru and Mako nodded.

"Is it one of the regulars?" Kikumaru asked. Azul didn't want to answer so Mako nodded for her. "Okay, there's Tezuka, Fuji, Inui, Kawamura, Oishi, Momo, Kaidoh, Ryoma and me." Kikumaru wrote in down on a notebook when they were walking to school. "Cross out Tezuka (Cousin). Then Ryoma, Momo and Kaidoh. (Too young). Also Kawamura and Inui because you hardly talk to them. I have to cross out me because I'm not your boyfriend." Kikumaru looked at his list whent hey walked through the school gates. "That leaves Oishi and Fuji. Who is it?"

Azul still didn't want to answer so Mako decided to answer for her. "She calls him Syusuke."

Kikumaru was shocked. "EH? Fuji is your boyfriend?" Azul nodded slightly. Azul say Fuji so she ran up to him not wanting to stay in that conversation. Mako and Kikumaru ran up to them. "Fuji are you really Azul's boyfriend?" Kikumaru asked when they were putting on their indoor shoes.

Fuji just smiled like always. "Guess there's no getting out of this huh?" Kikumaru and Mako nodded. (They should be partners in crime). "It's true." He said.

Azul just sighed. "We might as well let all the rest of the regulars know." Kikumaru told them to prove that they were a couple. "Fine." She kissed Fuji on the cheek when no one was looking. "There, happy?" She asked them. They nodded.

Sakuno was on the other side. She overheard them saying that Azul was Fuji's new girlfriend. Then she heard Kikumaru say: "You didn't have kiss him." When she got to her first class Tomoka was waiting for her.

Tomoka started yapping away about Ryoma then she said, "Azul-sempai always is allowed on the court and she's close to the regulars. I wish I could do that."

Sakuno decided to speak. "Fuji and Azul are a couple."

Tomo slightly slammed her down on the desk. Not hard enough to catch everybody's attention. "How do you know?"

"Well, I kind of overheard them. Kikumaru-sempai ask Fuji-sempai if Azul was Fuji-sempai's girlfriend. He said yes and Kikumaru-sempai said to prove it so I heard Kikumaru say you didn't have to kiss him and I left before I could hear anything else."

"This is a big scoop." Tomoka said. Since she was such a big mouth she accidentally said something out loudly. "Fuji-sempai has a girlfriend is." All the freshman looked at Tomo.

All the freshmen in the class looked at her. Even Ryoma who was hardly ever interested in anything even looked at Tomo. 'Fuji-sempai has a girlfriend?' Ryoma thought. He just put his head back on the table and watched Horio ask who the girl was. He heard her say why should I tell you? and other kinds of things. Just when he thought things were quiet again Tomo and Sakuno came over.

"Ohayo Ryoma-sama!" Tom's cheerful voice said.

"Ohayo Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said softly.

"Ohayo" was all Ryoma said.

Tomo decided to talk up. "Did you hear? Fuji-sempai has a girlfriend now."

Ryoma wanted to know who it was. "Who is his new girlfriend?"

'Ryoma-kun is actually talking to us.' Sakuno thought. 'He must really want know who Fuji-sempai's new girlfriend is.'

"I guess I'll tell Ryoma-sama because he wants to know." Tomoka said. "It's the new girl, Azul-sempai." Then class started and Ryoma was thinking about it all throught the class. What Tomoka, Sakuno and Ryoma didn't know was that Horio and the other two freshmen had heard them.

Lunchtime came around. Fuji and Azul were walking to cafeteria. When they were almost inside Momo ran up to them. "Fuji-sempai, Azul-sempai why didn't you tell me you guys are a couple!" He said loudly because he was surprised. People in line looked at the three.

Azul rested her forehead in her hand. She sighed. "You didn't have to say it so loudly. Now more people know."

"Sorry" Momo said.

"Its okay." Fuji said.

"How did you find out? Please don't tell me Mako told you." Azul asked. If Mako told Momo, Azul was going to kill her.

"The three freshman were talking about it and people heard and now most of the juniors know about this. It's soon bound to be known around school." Momo said.

"Oh my gosh, now the whole school knows." Azul almost fainted. Fuji had to stop her from falling. "Thanks, Syusuke-kun."

"You call him Syusuke too!" Momo said.

Azul now got sort of mad. "You're making things worse."

"Sorry." He said and walked with them to where all the rest of regulars were. She sat down and didn't say anything.

Mako walked into the cafeteria. She was talking with two girls. Azul got up and went to Mako. Her two friends were staring at Azul. "Please tell me you didn't tell them."

"I didn't tell them, they found out a different way." Mako replied. Azul looked at her Mako's two friends. They nodded. Azul just went to sit back down to Fuji. Mako stood in line to get a drink with her friends, Gina and Kana. Mako told Azul she was going to eat lunch with Gina and Kana.

Azul didn't really care if Mako was going to eat with her. She took out her lunch and opened it. She said. "Ittadakimasu" very calmly and started eating.

Fuji also took out his bento and started eating. Azul looked over at what he had. He had sushi. She took a piece of the maki and ate it. Everybody looked at her. She just swallowed the sushi. Everybody stared at her. "What?" she asked them.

"Uh… Azul, you just ate a piece of wasabi sushi." Kikumaru said. He hated wasabi.

"Oh it was?" Azul said. "It didn't really taste spicy." Everybody was amazed. She didn't think wasabi was spicy. She was just like Fuji. She just laughed and took a drink of her water.

After lunch Azul had Math. She didn't really like it but she did pretty well in math. She sat in her seat next to Fuji and took out her math notebook and a pencil. She never used pen in math. She turned to an open page and copied the problems on the board. She just solved the last problem when the bell rung. 'Ha no homework for math' she thought and packed her notebook and pencil in her bag.

Her next class was science. None of the regulars were in her class. She sat at her assigned seat on a lab table and waited for the teacher. In science they had to do an experiment with an assigned partner. Her partner was a girl name Kyoko. They finished their experiment and the teacher said they could talk or something, just don't disturb the rest of the class.

"Azul-kun?" Kyoko asked when they putting everything back.

"Yes?" Azul replied

"Is it true that you're Fuji-san girlfriend?"

"Guess the whole school knows." Azul put away the last of the supplies and sat back down. Kyoko also sat back in her seat next to Azul.

"Can I ask you another question?" Kyoko asked

"Sure."

"Do you play tennis?"

"Yeah."

"Why aren't you in the tennis club?"

"I don't really want to be in a club."

"Your sister says you're really good."

Azul heard the word sister. "You're in the tennis club?"

Kyoko nodded. "I'm one of the girls regular."

"I play tennis when I want to. I really don't want to play tennis every single school day."

Kyoko decided to be quiet and the bell rung and school was over. Azul picked up her bag and walked to the stairs. Fuji was waiting for her. They walked to the tennis courts and Azul sat on the grass by the courts where the tennis club practices and took out her homework. She wanted to finish it so she didn't have to do it later. She and Mako agreed to go play street tennis today after school today. Mako wanted to try the doubles challenge. She finished her homework before she knew it and watched Tezuka come to her.

"Come sit on the bench. I have an announcement." He told her when he walked by she just went and sat on the bench like Tezuka told her. All the boys came and Fuji came up to her.

"I don't know why I'm sitting here either. Tezuka-kun just told me to sit on the bench." Azul told them.

AT THE GIRL"S TENNIS PRACTICE

The captain Sanami Miyo came into the courts. "Okay freshmen today we will not need your help but you are coming to watch what we are going to do today."

Mako got confused. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to explain what we are going to do." The captain said "The regulars are going to play against the boy regulars. It only practice matches. You guys will warm up when we will go to the boys tennis club courts."

All the girls got excited. Today they were playing against the boys. The captain continued with the announcement. "The players that are playing are: Hisaga Yuki, Jinishi Amaya, Akuto Kyoko, Komi Saki, Akashi Hana, Kimu Rin, Minamura Mako and myself. For the boys are: Kawamura Takashi, Inui Sadaharu, Kikumaru Eiji, Oishi Shuuichiro, Kaidoh Kaoru, Echizen Ryoma, and Fuji Syusuke."

"Wait." Kyoko said. "There are only seven for the boys, who is the 8th player?"

Miyo just smiled. "You'll find out when we play. The playing won't be announced unitl we get there."

AT THE BOYS TENNIS COURTS

Tezuka cam into the courts and everybody looked at him. "Today the regulars will be playing practice matches the girl regulars. After I announce who's playing the regulars are to warm up." Everybody looked around. Practice Matches with the girl regulars? "Okay the girls that are playing are: Hisaga Yuki, Jinishi Amaya, Akuto Kyoko, Komi Saki, Akashi Hana, Kimu Rin, Minamura Mako and Sanami Miyo. For our team is: Kawamura Takashi, Inui Sadaharu, Kikumaru Eiji, Oishi Shuuichiro, Kaidoh Kaoru, Echizen Ryoma, Fuji Syusuke."

"Who's the 8th player?" Inui asked. "Who's playing for you?"

Tezuka looked at Ryuzaki-sensei. She nodded. "I already got approval. The player who is taking my place is not n this tennis club. Miyo okayed this too. The person that will be taking my place is Minamura Azul."

Azul sat there shocked. She was playing for Tezuka? Everybody looked at her. "What?" Azul managed to say. "I'm playing against the girl regulars?"

Tezuka nodded. "I want you to show me how strong you have gotten. Go change and warm up with the rest of the boys." Azul nodded and took her clothes to go get changed.

"Tezuka. Why did you choose Azul to play for you, she isn't even in the girl's tennis club."

"I believe she is the right person to fit against who I was supposed to play against." He said. "Go warm up."

Azul came back in her tennis clothes and got her racket. She heard a ball come at her so she stopped it with her racket and she looked behind her. It was Ryoma. "I guess you're good enough to be put in Tezuka's spot." He said

Azul got up and tossed the ball back to Ryoma. "Warm up with me" she said before she walked.

"Okay" Ryoma said while following her. They went to the court.

"Hit a twist serve." She told him. "I can hit a twist perfectly but I can't return really good." Ryoma served a twist and Azul returned it perfectly and they went rallying for a while to warm up.

The girl regulars showed up and saw the boys warming up. Mako looked and something caught her eye. Azul was warming up with the boys. "Captain Miyo can I take a guess who is taking 8th spot?"

"Go ahead." Miyo said.

"Minamura Azul, 3rd year." Mako said. All the girls looked at her. A girl was the 8th player for the boys.

"Correct, it was Tezuka's request. Here's the line up." Miyo said. It was matched that Azul was playing against Kyoko.

The boys and Azul stopped when they saw the girls come. They saw Miyo walk into the other courts and tell them to warm up. They continued warming up. After a short time of warm up. The matches started. The 1st match was Jinishi vs Kawamura. Kawamura had won. The next match was Hisaga Yuki vs Inui Sadaharu. Yuki had won. The match before Azul's was Fuji vs Miyo. Fuji had won. Then it was Azul's match.

"Don't go easy on me." Azul said when they were shaking hands. "I saw you during warm-ups, you weren't even trying. Rough or Smooth?" Azul asked before spinning the racket.

"Rough" She said. It was smooth. Azul is serving.

Azul started her first serve with a twist. Kyoko couldn't return it. Azul decided to try out the new serve that Fuji had did at the Hyotei match. "I want to try another serve." She spun the ball and let it fall. She then hit a cut serve. "The serve will disappear." She told Kyoko when she saw the serve. It spun and then disappeared. "I didn't create that serve." She told Kyoko as the game went on Kyoko was crushed. Azul won 6-0. Kyoko couldn't even get a point. Azul was serious when she was playing tennis(Just like Kenshin). She walked off the court after she shook hands with Kyoko.

Practice was over for both tennis clubs and Azul didn't change because she was playing street tennis after. When she walked down with Fuji to the entrance to meet up with Mako. She saw Mako in her own tennis clothes. "Where are you guys going?" Fuji asked when they walked up to Mako.

"We're going to play street tennis. You have to play doubles but. Do you want to come Syusuke-kun?" Azul told him.

"I don't mind." He said

"Okay! Let's go!" Mako said and they walked to the street tennis place.

TBC…

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Please Read and Review! The next chapter will be out pretty soon.**

**BYE BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thanks again for the reviews. I updating so soon because I after school is over, I'm going on a trip so I won't be able to update for 2 weeks but I'm not going until next month. I love one of Fuji's songs! His voice actor has such a good voice. Anyways here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own prince of tennis.**

**Chapter Three: The ultimate street tennis doubles team**

Mako, Azul and Fuji walked to where the play street tennis. They got there and saw there was a crowd. "There's a big crowd. Now a lot of people can see your skills."

Azul hesitated. "I don't really want to do that, I don't want attention like you." Azul said back. "I'm not going to use any wow moves okay? Except for the twist serve okay?"

"Yeah whatever." Mako said as they walked up to the boy she guessed that was referee "Can we play doubles?" Mako asked the boy.

He looked at her. There was two girls and a boy. "Who is your doubles partner?" He asked. Mako pointed at Azul. "Okay nobody's in line to play. Get your rackets and go on the courts. "There is a challenger." He yelled.

Mako and Azul took out their rackets. Fuji leaned on the wall by their stuff. They walked on the courts and shook hands with the two boys "Let's have a good game" Mako said before they went to their position. It was their serve. Azul was serving. The boys were smiling thinking they already won.

'They're thinking lowly of us.' Azul thought when she was getting ready to serve. She tossed the ball up into the air. 'I'll teach them not to underestimate us!' She said in her head before she hit the ball, of course it was a twist serve. They had won that game because if Azul's twist. When some other team came, Azul and Mako switched positions. The team thought Mako and Azul were bad at doubles but Mako decided to purposely lose three points. She whispered to Azul that when the aim at the middle, pretend that they were bad at doubles. Azul didn't really care and decided to play along.

Fuji watched as they purposely lost two points. Ann came up and said to Fuji, "I suspected that they weren't that good at doubles." She said to him.

Fuji put his hand on his chin. "There's purposely losing those points." Fuji said "I can see that they aren't really trying." He said as he saw them purposely lose another point.

"Are they really that good?" She asked. He nodded. He told her to just watch.

The ball came down the middle one more time. The two boys smiled thinking it was over. "Nice try" Azul said and hit the ball back, Mako didn't even move. They got a point. "Don't try that again." Azul said to them before going back to her position.

"Wait. Were you guys purposely losing those points?" One of the boy asked.

"Yeah" Mako said. Azul was ready to change the score. In the end they had won. "Okay we're finished." Mako said and Azul and Mako walked off the courts to where Fuji was. When they got there Fuji looked at them and smiled.

"I thought you said you weren't going to draw attention." Fuji said to Azul when she put away her racket.

"Well those two were asking for it." Azul said when putting her bag over her shoulder. A girl came over.

"Let's get something to eat." Mako said when putting away her racket

"You guys are pretty good. My name is Tachibana Ann, may I ask your names?" She asked the two girls.

"I'm Minamura Azul" Azul said and pointed to Mako who was still squatting on the ground, putting up her hair. "She's Minamura Mako. Nice to meet you."

Mako got up. "Nice to meet you." Mako said. "We were just going to get something to eat. Would you like to join us? I'll treat." Mako said looking into her wallet. She thinks she has enough to treat everybody.

"Sure, I'll go with you but is it true that you are Fuji-san's girlfriend?" Ann asked because Azul's name was familiar. She heard about it somewhere.

"how did you find out?" Azul asked. 'Great pretty soon almost everybody that knows Syusuke is going to know about this and I'll be known as the prodigy's girlfriend.' She though while shaking her head.

"It's been going around these courts." Ann said. "People don't know it's you because you didn't tell them your name."

Azul, Mako , Fuji and Ann left the courts. Azul was holding Fuji's hand on the way. (AWW…. So lovey dovey.)

Ann and Mako were in the front. She whispered to Mako. "They must be really close."

"Maybe too close." Mako whispered back. When they got to the diner they sat down. Azul and Fuji were sharing a menu discussing what to eat and then the waitress came by.

"I'm not that hungry, I'll just get a parfait of something." Azul said before ordering.

"I'm Lina and I'll be your waitress for today." She said. "Are you ready to order?"

"I'll take this chocolate dip parfait." Azul said.

"I'll take a root beer float." Ann said.

"I'll take this strawberry deluxe." Mako said.

"I'll take this melon covered parfait." Fuji said closing menus.

"Coming right up." Lina said and took the menus and went to the kitchen."

"So Azul, do you play in the Seigaku tennis club?" Ann asked while they were waiting for what they ordered.

"No, I don't really want to because of something." Azul said. She was never really wanted to talk about being in a tennis club. "I'm going to go use the restroom." She said and got up and went to the bathroom.

"What happened?" Fuji asked. What happened to Azul that would no want to join the tennis club.

"Well," Mako started. "At our old school it was mostly 3rd years that would be regulars, but Azul beat a 3rd year regular and got a spot on the regulars. Most of the regulars didn't think she should have competed in this ranking tournament and they always make her do more workout and laps than the regulars. Plus she was sexually harassed by some boy regulars. I wanted to tell the teachers but she told me not to. An incident one day made her the boys stop."

Flashback

"Minamura! You're not hitting the ball deep enough." A regular told her. "Hit it more deeper."

"Yes sempai!" Azul told them. She kept taking the scolding even though she was hitting the ball deep.

Azul finished changing and walked toward home. "Hey Azul" She heard behind her. It was two boys that harassed her. She was backed to a wall. She felt a hand traveling down her back. She smacked it away. "Oh. Hard to get yeah?" He was going to kiss her. She slapped his face away. "How dare you! You brat." He said and raised a hand. She closed her eyes ready to get slapped. But she heard a hand stop the hand that was going to slap her.

She opened her eyes and saw a boy with silver hair. His roots were black. "You guys really are disgusting. Get lost." The boys ran away. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Azul said while cleaning off her skirt. "Thank you for helping me. I'm Minamura Azul."

"I'm Saeki Kojiro." He said. "I live around here would you like me to walk you home?"

"I would appreciate it." Azul said and they talked about many tings but they both found out they like tennis.

End of flashback

"Dad had to move again so we moved here. So she never saw the boy again." Mako said fishing the story. "She never told me his name. I don't even know that school he went to."

"What a hard time she had." Ann said. "I would have to say that he was her first crush. But she has Fuji-san now."

"Yeahshe does. I think she's over the boy now" Mako said. Azul came and sat back down.

Their orders came and Azul started eating her as soon as it came. Fuji's one looked good so she took a scoop and ate it. She had a good time. They were amazed that she can be so happy because of all the things that happened to her.

When they left the diner Ann said bye to them and left saying she would see them soon. They said went their. Azul's house was on the way to Fuji's house. When they got to Azul's house, Mako went inside and Azul turned to Fuji.

"Can I have a goodbye kiss?" Fuji asked her. Azul just blushed. Fuji leaned in and kissed her. Azul didn't resist. She just took the kiss. Fuji broke the kiss and waved and left. Azul's face was all red. She went inside and took a bath. She relaxed in the tub, thinking about the kiss.

Mako was inside her room smiling at the picture she took of Azul and Fuji kissing. She downloaded the picture on her computer and decorated it with a frame. She liked it she printed two pictures on a photo paper and cut it in half. She planned she was going to school early and put these in their shoe box. She went put the pictures in her bag and Azul was probably finished so she took her pajamas and went to the bath. Azul was finished so she took out a towel from the closet that filled up the bath and went in and relaxed.

The next day Azul got up and freshened up. She went downstairs in her uniform and found that her sister had already left so she took a cereal bar and left. She found Fuji waiting for her. He smiled once he saw the door opened and waved at her. "Ohayo. Mako said that you were coming. She left about five minutes ago." Fuji said as Azul walked up to him.

"She did. She usually leaves early when its something important for school." Azul said when she was eating. "You want some?" She asked Fuji

He took a small piece and tasted it. "What is this?" he asked

"Its a cereal bar." She told him before finishing it up. She hugged his arm. "I never told you that I love you right?" She asked him. He nodded. "Alright. Syusuke-kun, I love you so much." She told him when letting go.

When Fuji and Azul got there, they went to their shoe box. They each opened up the flap and found a picture. Azul looked at it and her eyes turned wide. It was a picture of her and Fuji yesterday. She put this picture in her bag and put on her shoes walked up to Fuji who was finished putting on his shoes. She saw the picture in his box too. "You got this too huh?"

"Why? Did you get one?" She nodded. "I think its Mako-san" He said. She nodded again. Then the bell rang. "Let's go before we're late." He told her before going into the hallway. She followed and wondered what was happening in school today.

It was lunch and Azul walked to the cafeteria. On the way she saw Mako talking to a boy. She heard Mako say to the boy. "I'm sorry, I not interested to go out with anybody." The boy then walked away. Azul went up to Mako.

"You like somebody else right?" Azul asked him because of Mako face. Mako felt bad to rejecting him but they went to meet up with everybody.

After school as usual Azul would have bother the boy's tennis club but Ryuzaki-sensei asked if she could talk to Azul.

Azul entered her office. "Sensei, you called for me?" She asked when coming up to her desk.

"Yes I did. My daughter, Sakuno wants to play tennis but she's not really good. Since you have nothing to do, will you please coach her when you're waiting for Mako?" Ryuzaki asked her.

"Sure. Its true that I don't have anything to do." Azul replied. She saw a girl sitting on the couch which was Azul thought was Sakuno. "You must be Sakuno." Azul said going up to the girl she nodded.

"I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno. Thank you for taking the time for giving me lessons." She said while bowing.

"No I don't mind. My name is Minamura Azul." Azul said. "Let's change and I'll start coaching you." She told her.

"Hai, Minamura-sempai." Sakuno said.

"You can call me by my first name, Sakuno-chan."

"Okay, Azul-sempai"

Azul helped Azul with her swinging and some other things. By the end of the practice Sakuno could at least hit the ball against the wall and back for longer than she cpuld before. "You're improving." Azul told Sakuno as they walked to the girls' changing room.

"Arigato. You're the one that's helping me." Sakuno said when they were in the changing room.

"Azul finished changing and picked up her tennis bag. "Since tomorrow is mix-club day, we don't have to practice but you can work on it if you want." Azul said before leaving. She waited with Fuji for Mako.

"Where were you today? I didn't see you during practice." Fuji asked.

"Ryuzaki-sensei asked me to coach her granddaughter, Sakuno in tennis, so I'm coaching her twice a week." Azul told him before Mako came. They all walked to until Fuji had to go the other way. Mao and Azul went home and got ready for mixed club day.

TBC..


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, I won't be able to make another chapter for two weeks because I'm going on a trip but I promise I'll make be writing the next chapters so I'll have one up when I come back so please be patient. Anyways please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Prince of tennis**

**Chapter 5: Mix Club day**

Azul just finished refreshing up when Mako came into her room ready for mix club day. "Are you ready yet?" She asked Azul

"Almost, I just have to put my hair up." Azul said brushing her hair. Mako nodded.

"I'll be eating downstairs." Mako said and closed the door.

Azul divided her hair into two and make braided pigtails. She hopes Syusuke-kun liked her hair. She went up to her bag and put her club clothes in there. It was the same shirt as the boys except that she had a green skirt. Mako's was blue and Azul's was green. Azul took her bag and went downstairs. She sat down next to Mako and started eating. She didn't eat much. They both left for school.

Mix Club day was fun. Mako and Azul were waiting for Eiji and Oishi to finish when the freshman trio and Sakuno and Tomoka came. "Azul-sempai, Mako-sempai what are you waiting for?" Sakuno asked when they went up.

Mako pointed to the other four people. "We're going in for the Eiji's team because this is going to be their second win." Mako said. Just then Fuji came.

"So you guys are playing volleyball." Fuji said behind the freshmen.

"Syusuke-kun, when did you get here?" Azul asked.

"Just now." Fuji said just as Eiji and Oishi's team won. "Here they come."

"Hoi! Hoi! We won!" Kikumaru said when they were walking toward them.

"Finally! Yosh! It's our turn now!" Mako said as Azul and her got up.

'You guys are playing for our team?" Oishi asked as they got up. Azul nodded. "Do your best."

The freshman left to watch the baseball game between Inui's team and Kawamura's team. Kikumaru, Oishi and Fuji watched as Mako and Azul got their team two wins. They then went to see what the others were playing. In basketball was Momo was playing and Kaidoh was playing badminton. They got into a fight. Azul just giggled as Oishi went to stop them. She suddenly remembered Tezuka couldn't participate so she wanted to see him. She turned to leave. "I'll meet you guys at the ping pong room." She told them before she left. They all watched as she left.

"I think I know where she is going." Mako said after Azul left.

Azul went to the classroom. She and Tezuka had the same class together so she opened the door and found Tezuka reading a pamphlet for something. She took the chair that was in front to his desk, turned around and sat across of Tezuka. "What are you looking at?" She asked him.

"It's an information book about a rehab center in Germany." He told her as he flipped through another page. "I might be going there to have my arm healed quicker."

"I think it's a good idea. You can't play tennis in this condition." She told him as she looked at another pamphlet that was on the desk. "I know how much you want to go to nationals. You should go to Germany, I think the regulars can get you and the team to nationals." She stood up and put the chair back. She hugged him. "Please tell me what you're going to do soon, I want you arm to get better." She told him when hugging him. "I care about you so much. You're my cousin and I don't want to see you suffer with your arm." She let go and left. She needed to get back.

Tezuka looked down at his stuff. 'She and my family think should go. I want to be able to play in the nationals so I have to go and get my arm healed ready in time for nationals.' He thought. He decided he was going to go to Germany.

Azul headed to the ping-pong room to find everybody there. She went up to Fuji who was on the end. She saw Ryoma talking to this guy. Guess he was Ryoma's next opponent. They walked up to the ping-pong table. Ryoma had won. Fuji then said it was his turn next. "Eh?" Azul said when they found out Fuji was doing curling.

After school there was no club activity practice so Mako asked Azul if they wanted to go to that street tennis place again. "Sure, I don't mind. Let me change from my uniform back into my club clothes then." Azul said before going into the bathroom to change. Mako already had changed so she waited for Azul.

Meanwhile…

When Momo and Ryoma were walking he kept saying "Strange…"

"What's strange?" Ryoma asked while looking at his book.

"How does Tachibana's Sister know my number?" Momo asked

"She probably got it from the phonebook unless you gave her your number." Ryoma said. "What did she say?"

"She said I need to tell you something so please meet me in front of the local store." Momo said.

"Well, my house is this way." Ryoma said while turning around.

'Wait, come with me." Momo said and dragged Ryoma.

Back to Azul and Mako…

Azul and Mako walked up the steps of the street tennis courts. They got up and saw three boys playing.(Shinji, Kamio and a boy Kamio was playing.)

"We're just going to watch, Shinji-kun, Kamio-kun " Mako said

"Okay, it doesn't matter." Shinji said.

Azul went to the machine to get a drink. She sat next to Mako while drinking her juice. She then finished her juice and walked to throw it away. She turned around and saw Ann, Momo and Ryoma.

"Ann-san!" Azul called and went up to them. "Hi, Momo-chan, Ryoma-kun."

"Eh? You know Ann-san?" Momo asked Azul.

"Yup we played street tennis here before." Mako said for Azul. "Ann introduced us to them before." (Sry.. I didn't want to write the part where they met Kamio and Shinji.)

Azul and Mako watched as Kamio and Momo were yelling at each other. All of a sudden they heard someone say. "This adjacent court is too noisy!" That shut them up and looked from where the yell was from. It was Mizuki, Shinya and Yuuta. Azul saw Yuuta and smiled and waved at him. Azul walked upto Yuuta.

"What are you doing here Azul-kun?" Yuuta said to Azul. "I thought you're always with my brother?"

"I'm not always with Syusuke-kun." Azul replied to Yuuta. "We both just had different plans today."

"Do you know her Yuuta?" Mizuki asked Yuuta.

"Yeah, she's my brother's gir" Yuuta was cut short by Azul covering his mouth.

"She's Fuji girlfriend!" Mako said finishing for Yuuta.

"Ah, Fuji's girlfriend, I shall take note for this." Mizuki said.

Azul and Mako watched as they saw Kamio and Momo arguing, She looked at saw Fuji. "Syusuke-kun!" She yelled and ran up to him. After he hung up his phone he smiled as she ran up to him. "What are you doing here Syusuke-kun?" She asked him.

"I wanted to play street tennis." Fuji replied as he went up to his brother.

Everybody decided to draw strings to see who would play tennis. It was Kamio-Momshiro pair against Echizen-Ibu pair. Momo and Kamio were close to winning but Echizen and Ibu won the game. Ann soon got a phone call and had to go out with her brother. After Ann left Kikumaru, Inui, Oishi and Kawamura heard Momoshiro was on a date with Ann and Ryoma was invited so they wanted to look and see if it really was a date.

When Kikumaru peaked he said. "Huh? Where did the girl go?" Azul just giggled. That day Mako and Azul went home with a fun experience today. What awaits them tomorrow?

TBC..

**I promise when I come back from my trip I will have the next chapter out! **


End file.
